everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Fauna
Selena Fauna is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the fairies in various tales but primarily in Sleeping Beauty ''and a student in Ever After High. She is a Royal who wants to be the next Good Fairy and protect all citizens in her story. Her destiny is to protect the new Sleeping Beauty, and guide her before her 100 year long sleep. She is friends with many, as well as one of the most humble people to come across. Although being a social fairy, Selena is very educated and gets all of her school work done without hesitation. Mainly people rely on her magical abilities to help them, but sometimes backfire, as she doesn't know how to control her powers well often. Portrayal In English, Selena is portrayed by Ali Hillis. Character Personality Sweet, kind, and very soft-spoken, Selena is the fairest of them all. Along with her magical powers, spell-tacular things happen when she gets really giddy.Signature Royals - Selena Fauna's diary'' An advocate for nature and animals, Selena loves to organize for clean ups. Selena loves to takes walks in the Enchanted Forest and meeting up with her friends. When she is near her love, Brian Rose, Selena's powers can create blooming flowers, that scatter and float around her. Appearance Selena has dark brown hair tied up into a high ponytail, has brown-yellow tinted skin, and brown eyes. She has on maroon colored makeup and ruby lipstick. She mainly wears black, gold, and green colors such as; light green, olive green and fern greens. Golden accessories are intact. Fairy tale Main article: Sleeping Beauty '' Relationships Family Selena is the daughter of Liliah Fauna, one of the few Fairy Queens. She has a wonderful relationship with her parents and other family.[[Selena Fauna's Story|''Selena Fauna's Story]] Her father is known as the Fairy King. Selena has many fairy cousins, including the magical daughter of Rosanella, Rose Nella. Friends Selena is best friends with Muffy Muffington and Eleancia Prancer. With Muffy, Selena thinks the world of her and adores her personality and courage to say what she means. She will, most likely, help Muffy if she is ever in need. Many others consider Selena a very good friend as she helps them with their needs. Pet Selena's pet is a rainbow feathered dove named Aura. Romance Selena Fauna is currently dating Brian Rose. They are a royally, gorgeous couple who show that they really care about each other and their destinies. To their surprise, both of their destinies are inquired in the same story. Smalls and many other boys have shown affection towards Selena as well. Timeline * Late November, 2014: Creator requests trademark for Selena Fauna. * May 20, 2015: Selena Fauna makes her cartoon debut in "Selena's Tale: The Story of Royalty". * May 24, 2015: Selena Fauna's profile art revealed. * May 28, 2015: Selena Fauna makes her diary debut in [[Selena Fauna's diary|her 'Signature - Royals' ''diary]].'' * June 24, 2015: Selena Fauna makes her book debut in ''Selena Fauna's Story''. Gallery Selena Moon.png Selena Fauna Unbound.png Selena Moon Legacy Day.png Selena Fauna Thronecoming .png Way Too Wonderland Selena Fauna.png SelenaFaunaTeaPartyFA.png References Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fairies Category:The Three Fairies